It is known to provide a steering column whereof the position can be adjusted so as to improve the driving comfort in a motor vehicle by adapting the position of the steering wheel to the driver's preferences. Thus, the steering column is for example adjustable in terms of height and depth so as to position the steering wheel higher or lower and more or less forward in the passenger compartment. To enable this positioning, in particular heightwise, the opening in the dashboard has a diameter larger than that of the column so that the latter can be moved in that opening. There is therefore a space between the column and the edge of the opening, which allows the driver to see the elements situated under the dashboard behind the steering wheel. This space is unwanted, in particular for aesthetic reasons and to protect the cables and control members positioned under the steering wheel of the vehicle.
It is also known to provide a flexible elastic membrane, fixed on the one hand to the column and on the other hand to the dashboard. This membrane moves and deforms with the movement of the column so as to fill in the space between the latter and the dashboard in all positions of the column. However, such a membrane causes assembly difficulties, as it is necessary to assemble the membrane both to the column and to the dashboard, which slows assembly rhythms. Furthermore, this membrane is biased during the movement of the steering column, which causes premature wear thereof, as well as the formation of displeasing folds for passengers. Lastly, in case of impact, it may be torn out, and thereby exposing previously-concealed elements of the vehicle.
Document FR-2 960 204 proposes to offset this drawback by proposing a flexible protective sleeve fastened around the column and comprising a free end extending freely in a rigid concealing element and stationary relative to the dashboard.
However, although such an arrangement makes it possible to reduce the bulk of the concealing element, this reduction is not optimal inasmuch as the concealing element must comprise a housing for receiving the free end of the sleeve having sufficient dimensions for that end to remain in the housing in all positions of the steering column.